


Losers’ Beach Vacation

by Fangirl_011



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Beverly Marsh - Freeform, Bill Denbrough - Freeform, Boys Kissing Boys, Comedy, Eddie Kasbrack - Freeform, Fluff, Gay, Inappropriate Humor, Kissing, M/M, Minor Ben Hanscom, Minor Mike Hanlon, Richie Tozier - Freeform, Stanley Uris - Freeform, beach, losers beach vacation, they’re all in college, vaction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_011/pseuds/Fangirl_011
Summary: All the Losers go on a beach vacation together! Some comedy, fluff, and much more! Stenbrough and Reddie included ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> •Mike and Ben will most likely be side characters cause I have a harder time writing them (Sorry)  
> •Reddie and Stenbrough are very much so real  
> •I might do the same chapter from two different POV’s as separate chapters

All the losers were crammed into one rather large rental car on their way to the beach.  
“Someone remind me why we’re in a freakin rental car?!” Eddie asked in an annoyed voice while slapping Richie’s hands away from his cheeks.  
“Because none of us had a car that seated seven.” Mike answered while working on his crossword puzzle. The car was filled, not one chair empty. The beach they were headed for was a twenty hour drive which they were going to break into a two day trip there.  
“How long are we driving for today?” Richie asked for the third time in the same hour in hopes the answer would change. Stan gripped the steering wheel tightly, making his knuckles go white.  
“For the third time, ten hours today, ten hours tomorrow. Got it?!” Stan said trying to stay calm but failing. Richie groaned loudly and flung his head back.  
“Tooooooo loooooong!” He whined. Stan opened his mouth ready to yell at Richie before Bill, who was in the passenger seat, placed a kiss against his lips, humming into it. When he pulled off, he patted Stan’s chest and said  
“Deep breaths buh-babe, you’ve g-got this.” Stan half smiled at his boyfriend before putting all of his attention back on the road. Beverly and Ben were in the middle row, Richie, Eddie, and Mike were in the back row.  
“Hey, we’ve been driving for an hour without music, someone pass the aux cord back here!” Beverly said. Bill handed her the cord and she plugged it into her iPhone. She began to play a rap song off of her playlist and bop her head to the beat.  
“OOOOHHH! YES! Turn it up Bill!” Richie cheered! Bill obliged and turned up the volume.  
“Hey! Not too loud, I’m trying to read.” Ben shouted over the music. So Bill turned the volume down again.  
“What?! No fair! If this was New Kids on the Block you’d have it blaring! Turn it back up Billy boy!” Richie exclaimed. So Bill turned it back up.  
“Yeah! Maybe when I was thirteen! Too loud! Turn this down William!” Ben hollered over the loud bass. Bill looked confused and panicky, but turned it down. Ben and Richie were shouting back and forth while Bill turned the volume up and down looking back and forth as they took turns yelling at each other and then Bill.  
“ENOUGH! Both of you!” Mike’s loud voice boomed over the yelling and the music. Instantly the two fell silent. “No music for an hour! After that Richie can have loud music for an hour and then quiet background music for the rest of the ride. Got it?” The two nodded their heads and stopped arguing. Bev paused the music and set a timer for an hour. Bill had his hands folded in his lap and was staring out the window. Richie was slowly sliding his hand in between Eddie’s thighs with a devilish smirk. Eddie slapped his hands away and looked at him horrified.  
“Richard! We are in a car-” Eddie hissed at him quietly before being cut off by Richie’s dirty mouth.  
“That didn’t seem to faze you last week.” He said with a smirk only Richie could do. Eddie began to slap him roughly on the arm continuously until he took it back. The two were laughing, but the laughing turned into making out quickly.  
“Really guys?! I’m right here…” Mike groaned while scooting as close as he could to the window. Bill had his hand gently placed on Stan’s upper thigh while he talked to him about how excited he was for vacation. Stan couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. Bill sounded so happy and childish and Stan couldn’t help but fall a little more in love with him. Bev was looking into the mirror so she could see Stanley’s face.  
“Stanley has heart eyes!” She giggled. Ben looked up from his book and into the mirror.  
“Aw he does! How sweet! You’re so in loveeee!” Ben teased. Stan stopped smiling and glared at the two through the mirror, raising one of his hands to flip them off. Bev’s phone began to ding and she pushed a button to cut off the noise.  
“Okay it’s been an hour! Now we can play loud music!” She said as she un-paused her music and begged Bill to turn it up. Richie abruptly broke off the heated kiss and took an excited breath in before singing along loudly and dancing as best as he could for being seated. Eddie pouted silently while Mike folded his hands into praying hands and thanked the Lord.  
“Louder Bill!” Richie yelled. Bill looked over at Stan who was after all driving and asked if he was okay with that. Stan reluctantly nodded and reminded Bill it was only for an hour. The music was blaring and the car was buzzing from the bass.  
“I’m pretty sure having music this loud is illegal!” Eddie practically screamed over the loud music.  
“Oh well!” Beverly yelled back with a wide smile. Ben looked utterly pissed off as he slowly closed his book.  
“Of course… during the most intense battle scene.” He muttered to himself. Song after song played until eventually the hour was up. Bill turned the volume down to where it was just background music. Bill was cursing under his breath while holding his head. Stan noticed almost immediately and looked at him worriedly.  
“What’s wrong?” Stan asked with concern.  
“Juh-just a headache, I have a sensitive head.” Bill half smiled.  
“Hey Eddie, could you pass back some ibuprofen, Bill has a headache.” Stan asked.  
“Sure thing, poor little Bill and his sensitive head. I remember when we were kids and he’d get headaches after those loud car sale commercials.” Eddie said while passing up the pills.  
“Hey Bill, do you get headaches after Stan continuously slams your head against the headboard of your bed?” Richie grinned with a wink.  
“Buh-beep beep Richie!” Bill snapped with pink cheeks. Stan at this point was bright red, the curly haired boy was easily embarrassed, especially when it came to this kind of stuff. Richie was still chuckling at his own joke while Eddie was trying to tell him how uncalled for that was.  
The rest of the trip went by pretty smoothly. They all stayed in a hotel and got up at eight to hit the road again. The second half of the trip was going wonderfully, they only had three hours left to go. The trip was going perfectly before  
“Guys… I don’t feel good…” Eddie said with a panic in his voice.  
“He’s gonna puke, I can tell cause he’s got that panicky sound in his voice. He hates puking so when he’s about to he freaks.” Richie said with a chuckle.  
“It’s not funny! Pass a trash bag or something!” Eddie squeaked. Bev handed him an empty Chick-fil-A bag that he quickly snatched up and held up to his mouth. Richie was patting his back gently and trying to calm him down. Mike had scooted over to the window and was staring out of it trying to give the two space. Bev had popped in her earbuds and had her music up pretty loud while Ben was intensely reading his book. After a minute of hanging over the bag he started to puke, Richie rubbed circles onto his back trying to help. Once he had finished they pulled over to throw the bag away. Bill passed him a water bottle and a stick of gum but he was crying too loud to notice, so Richie took it from him and silently thanked him. Eddie guzzled down the water and chewed the gum aggressively. For the rest of the car ride he was smooshed into Richie’s side. After a long, fairly miserable, car ride, they finally arrived at Jekyll Island Georgia.


	2. Reddie to go exploring?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and Eddie go to explore the beach a little, but of course Richie has to do something to embarrass Eddie

All of the losers had unpacked and were settling into the small little house they had rented for the week. There was a garage, breakfast room, a small kitchen with an island, two bathrooms, a living room with three couches, and three bedrooms. Richie and Eddie shared the double bed, Bill and Stan shared the queen bed, and Ben, Mike, and Beverly all had twin sized beds. Mike and Ben shared a bunk bed and Bev’s twin bed was next to the bunks. It wasn’t too late when they arrived at the house, about six, so Richie and Eddie decided to go out to bike around the area. Richie and Eddie were side by side, biking down the bike path, smiling and being flirty with each other. They had been biking for not long when they heard a band playing in the distance. The two looked at each other before speeding forward to check out the music. Once they reached where the music was coming from, Eddie realized it was most likely something that had been reserved for a dinner or party because there were people dressed in nice clothing sitting in chairs which were neatly lined up to face the stage, fairy lights closing them off from the public.  
“Let’s go!” Richie said as he grabbed Eddie’s hand and pulled him forward.  
“Richie! We can’t, this isn’t for the public.” Eddie said as he gestured towards the lights that lined around the people like a square cage.  
“Yeah you’re right, sorry babe.” Richie said with a smile. Eddie was shocked that Richie dropped something so easily. In fact, he was proud. He had turned around to tell him that he was going to buy him ice cream because he was proud that he was acting mature but when he turned around he wasn’t there but on the stage prying the mic out of the lead singer’s hands. Eddie was horrified. Absolutely horrified.  
“Ladies and gentlemen, I have a song to sing that goes out to my little cutie pie whom I love, he’s right over there.” Richie said as he pointed to a bright red Eddie. Richie cleared his throat and began to belt out “Africa” the best he could. Eddie felt sick and adored all at the same time. He wanted to scream at Richie but all at the same time kiss him. Not even to the chorus yet Richie was being pulled off the stage and shoved over to Eddie.  
“Why don’t you do us a favor and keep your drunk boyfriend away from the public.” A tall fit man spat at Eddie.  
“No, no, no, he’s not drunk he’s ju-”  
“LEAVE!” The man barked. Eddie flinched at his booming voice and Richie noticed.  
“Hey! You can’t ever speak to my boyfriend like that again understand?!” Richie hollered at the taller man.  
“Or what?” The man said in a provoking voice. “OH GOD!” The man screeched. Eddie had his hands over his mouth while looking at the two. Richie pulled Eddie back over to their bikes and picked them up.  
“Let’s go baby.” Richie nonchalantly said. Eddie, still in shock, hopped on his bike and began to pedal away with Richie by his side.  
“I can’t believe you kicked that guy in the balls…” Eddie said absolutely dumbfounded.  
“Really? I think it was a pretty me thing to do.” Richie said. Eddie just giggled and nodded his head.  
“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Eddie said, still giggling.  
“YOU OWE ME A SODA!!!! HAHA YES!” Richie yelled making Eddie almost swerve off the bike path.  
“What are you talking about?!” Eddie screeched.  
“You said you’d buy me a soda if you ever said I was right about something! Pay up BI-”  
“Okay! Okay! I remember! Calm down, it’s just a soda…” Eddie huffed. Richie was smiling brightly as they biked to the nearest gift shop to pick out the soda. Of course Richie had to pick out the most expensive soda he could find. Eddie could tell he didn’t even like it but Richie refused to admit that, so he drank the rest with a fake smile pretending to enjoy it. Once he had finished his “rather tasty” banana and mango soda, the two hopped back on their bikes and decided to go look around the shops. They went in and out of cute ice cream parlors, candy shops, jewelry boutiques, and shops that just sold nick knacks. Things were going nicely until Eddie had decided they were done with shopping after Richie broke a shot glass while dabbing at his own mom joke, so the two biked home.  
“Oooo! Could we use the front door!? I think it looks fancy and want to try it out! Plus it opens up to the living room so we can flop on the couch and watch TV together!” Eddie beamed happily.  
“Of course we can!” Richie cheered. “Cute cute cute!” Richie said to himself while smiling at his smaller boyfriend who was heading for the door. Richie was standing next to Eddie when he opened the door.  
“Oh God! Really?! Right here right now?!” Eddie said in a disgusted voice. Richie just whistled and shot finger guns at Stan and Bill who were both topless trying to scramble off each other. Bill accidently fell off the couch causing Richie to laugh hysterically and Stan to check on him.  
“But really, get a room! Wait, nah, Eds and I’ll get a room, you can make out some more on the couch, just be quiet.” Richie said with a wink and smirk as he pulled Eddie into their room and slammed the door.  
“Wanna try again?” Stan said rather seductively. Bill just licked his lips and nodded while crawling onto Stan’s lap. The two began to make out again and it quickly got heated. Stan began to tug down Bill’s pants when the door flung open.  
“Hey guys the water is actually really warm! You shou- Ew! Get a room!” Ben said with a scrunched up face. The rest of the losers were standing behind him, arms crossed.  
“Uh-huh… too tired to swim with us… I get it…” Bev said with a fake salty voice. Stan exhaled loudly before lifting Bill up, holding him by the thighs, and carrying him off. The rest just laughed and sat down on the couch. Mike, Bev, and Ben were all sitting on the couch watching TV together and laughing. About an hour later they had found a movie they all liked and settled down to watch it.  
“Wait… do you hear that?” Mike asked. The others listened carefully before their eyes went wide and they fake gagged rushing to turn up the volume.  
“Turn it up! Louder! Hurry!!!” Bev squealed while scrambling to turn it up. The TV was up way to loud for them, but they had their reasons and they were okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave requests of what you want the losers to do at the beach next chapter! Kudos and comments are appreciated! (And yes.. the Stenbrough at the end was necessary)


End file.
